Ayumu
by thesweeper1957
Summary: A simple love story.


Ayumu

[Act one-Scene one]

"Flunked out," she mumbled to herself as she trudged home, "should have expected it."

Ayumu wasn't stupid, at least, she refused to believe she was; slow and spacey, yes, but not stupid. She tried her best but she just couldn't keep up. Every day she fell further and further behind until it became hopeless. She thought maybe she should cry but just didn't feel like it.

When the family moved away from Osaka, her parents hoped the change of scenery would do her good; she had been picked on and bullied at her school in Osaka. Her mother and father were pleasantly surprised when Ayumu's new classmates accepted her and she became part of a group of friends.

Ayumu's parents didn't think she should go to college, but when she passed the entrance exam they allowed her to attend; even though they didn't expect her to be able to handle the work. She wished she could have proven them wrong.

Her mother was in the kitchen when she arrived at home.

"Hey, Mama," she said, in a slow depressed way, "I flunked out."

"I'm sorry, dear." said her mother, sympathetically. "I know you tried your best."

"I guess I'm stupid after all."

Her mother walked over and hugged her. "No, Ayumu dear, just because you failed at college doesn't mean you're stupid. You'll find something you're good at and succeed, I know you will."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Mama."

Ayumu turned around and trudged to her bedroom.

Her mother called after her. "Dinner in a half hour."

Ayumu lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Her mind drifted back to high school. _Those were such good days._ _How nice it would be to go back in time._

She fell asleep and dreamed of wearing pigtails and flying with her friend Chiyo.

Her mother shook her and said. "Ayumu, get up."

"Huh?" Ayumu opened her eyes. "Guess I must have dozed."

"Dinner's on the table, come on."

Ayumu sat up and tried to shake the cobwebs out of her head. She got to her feet and followed her mother to the kitchen. Her father was waiting at the table when they arrived.

"Heard you flunked out." he said, as the two women took their seats.

"Yes, Daddy," said Ayumu, lethargically, "I did."

"I don't know why you even tried to go to college."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Sometimes you have to know your limitations."

"Yes, Daddy."

"I went to work right out of high school; I knew I wasn't smart enough for college."

"Dear," said Ayumu's mother, gently touching his arm, "you're not helping. She already feels bad enough."

"You're right." he said. "I'm sorry, Ayumu."

"No, Daddy," said Ayumu, "it's okay. I just never realized how much harder college was than high school."

Ayumu sighed and thought about her last year of high school. It seemed like such a long time ago. In her mind's eye she saw all the girls dancing and celebrating because they had passed their entrance exams. _I wonder how they're all doin'._ _I ain't seen none of them since we graduated._

She looked down at her empty plate and didn't even remember eating. She got up, took her cup and plate to the sink, washed them, put them in the drainer and walked toward the living room.

"Gonna watch some TV." she said, to no one in particular.

Sitting on the floor with her back to the wall; she stared at the flickering lights without comprehending.

She thought about her friend Chiyo and sighed. Chiyo was the only person who never put her down. Chiyo helped her and encouraged her and actually cared. She really missed Chiyo.

Her mother nudged her and said. "Ayumu, get off the floor and go to bed."

"Yes, Mama." she said, getting up and walking slowly to her room. "Good night."

Her mother watched her and sadly shook her head.

After going through her nightly preparations; Ayumu went to bed and fell asleep.

She dreamed of pigtails, flying, plush cats and big white dogs.

[Act one-Scene two]

The next morning, after finishing her usual routine; Ayumu stepped out the front door of the house. The sky was clear and the air was fresh and cool. Standing on the stoop, she stared all around her until deciding she should probably get moving. Magnatron burger wasn't too far away so she ambled in that direction.

_I worked there before,_ she thought, _maybe they'll let me work there again._

As she was slowly moving along down the street she noticed a sign in the window of a small restaurant. An average diner type, mom and pop, store front kind of restaurant. Ayumu stopped and stared at the sign._ I didn't think anybody did this kind of thing anymore._ _Most companies use newspapers or the internet._

She stood and stared at the sign for a while longer.

She walked across the street, sat on a bench and stared at the sign.

She got up, walked back across the street, stood in front of the restaurant and stared at the sign.

A little old man opened the door of the restaurant and said. "What are you doing girl?"

"I'm lookin' at that sign." she said, pointing at the sign.

"You've been out here for over an hour. You're freaking me out."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Are you looking for a job?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have any experience?"

"I worked at Magnatron burger before."

He stared at her for a while with his arms crossed and a hand on his chin.

She stared back at him.

"Will you show up?" said the little old man.

"Sir?"

"If I put you on the schedule, will you show up when I want you to?"

"Yes sir."

"Come inside and fill out some forms."

He walked inside the restaurant taking the sign out of the window as he went.

She followed him.

The little old man, Mr. Yajima, was surprisingly patient. When she goofed up, he simply corrected her and moved on; expecting her to get it right the next time. The other waitresses weren't so nice; they picked on her and put her down. This didn't bother Ayumu; she was used to being treated that way. Still, she went to work every day expecting to get fired. After a few months of struggling, she finally became an adequate waitress. Over time, Mr. Yajima increased her workload and gave her more hours.

During this period, someone was watching her. A young man named Sho had noticed her and she was constantly on his mind.

[Act two-Scene one]

Sho was young, quiet and very shy. He wasn't handsome but he wasn't ugly either. He was one of those forgettable people without friends; a situation he accepted with a shrug. He never bothered anybody and nobody bothered him; even the bullies forgot about him. Sho went to school, did just enough to get by, graduated and got a job washing dishes at Yajima's restaurant. He lived with his parents and helped them pay the bills; never thinking about changing anything in his life until he saw Ayumu. Whenever they met, he would nod and say "hello" and she would nod and say "hello" in return. That was the extent of their interaction for several months.

One evening he surprised her by saying "Um" after their greeting.

She turned around and stared at him; waiting for something to follow.

"Um… M-miss. Ayumu?" he struggled to say. "Would, would you like to go to the c-coffee shop with me after w-w-work?"

She stared at him.

He looked down at his hands.

"You mean," she said, leaning her head to the side, "like a date?"

He nodded his head. "Y-yes."

"Alright."

She went back to work.

He did the same.

[Act two-Scene two]

Ayumu and Sho met outside the restaurant and walked quietly side-by-side to the coffee shop down the street.

They sat at a table and quietly watched a waitress pour two cups of coffee.

Sho looked at Ayumu.

Ayumu looked at Sho.

He took a sip of coffee.

She picked at something on the table.

He bit his lip and watched her pick at the table.

She scanned the room.

He nervously drummed on his knees with his fingers.

She picked up her cup and took a sip of coffee.

He looked out the window.

She put her cup down on the table.

He sighed.

She observed the people at the next table; they were talking, laughing and having a good time.

_Is this how it's supposed to go?_ thought Ayumu, staring at her fingernails. _No wonder the other girls weren't in a hurry to do this._

"Um… M-miss. Ayumu?" said Sho, suddenly finding some courage from somewhere.

She stared at him.

"Miss. Ayumu, what, w-what do you like?"

"What do I like?"

She put a finger on her chin and stared at the wall.

He waited.

She stared.

He waited.

"Miss. Ayumu?"

She looked at him and said. "I like TV."

"What, what kind of TV?"

"Funny stuff."

"Me too."

Ayumu sipped her coffee.

Sho sipped his coffee.

Ayumu put down her cup.

Sho put down his cup.

"Sho?" said Ayumu.

"Yes?" said Sho.

"Would you put a snail in your bug collection?"

"Would I what?"

"Put a snail in your bug collection."

Sho rubbed his chin and stared at a spot on the wall just behind Ayumu's head.

A man loudly slurped his drink nearby. Ayumu turned her head to look at him. A really fat lady was sitting next to him; her jowls shook when she laughed. Ayumu was startled by the sound of a dish shattering on the floor nearby.

"No." said Sho. "I, I don't think I would."

"Would what?" said Ayumu, turning her attention back to Sho.

"I, I wouldn't put a snail in my bug collection."

"Me either."

"Would, would you like some more c-coffee?" he asked, looking at her empty cup.

"No thank you." said Ayumu. "I should be gettin' home. Mama is probably worried."

"My, my mom worries too."

Sho walked home with Ayumu and stood with her outside her door.

"Do, do you work t-tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. "Do you?"

"Yes."

"See you tomorrow."

Ayumu opened the door and walked inside.

Sho turned around and walked home.

[Act two-Scene three]

Ayumu's mother was in the living room watching TV when Ayumu came home.

Ayumu sat on the floor with her back against a wall and stared at the TV.

"You're home kind of late." said her mother.

"A boy asked me out for coffee after work." said Ayumu.

"Oh?"

"I don't think it went too well; we hardly talked at all."

"Maybe he was just nervous. Boys get nervous when they're around a girl they like."

"Really?"

Ayumu stared at the TV and tried to wrap her mind around the idea that a boy liked her.

"What's the boy's name?" asked her mother. "Do I know him?"

"His name is Sho." said Ayumu. "He washes dishes at the restaurant."

"What's he like?"

"He's nice."

"Do you want to go out with him again?"

"Yeah."

[Act two-Scene four]

Sho's mother was watching TV in the living room when he came home.

He sat down on the couch next to her.

"Did you have to work late tonight?" she asked.

"No." said Sho. "I took a girl out for coffee after work."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but I think I messed up. I was so nervous I could hardly say anything."

"That's normal."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Was Dad nervous the first time he went out with you?"

Sho's mom laughed. "Yeah, he sure was."

Sho tried to picture his dad being nervous but couldn't imagine it; his dad always seemed so sure of himself.

"What's the girl's name?" asked Sho's mother.

"Ayumu." said Sho.

"What is she like?"

"She's nice."

"Do you like her?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to ask her out again?"

"I want to, but what if she says no?"

His mom shrugged. "So what if she does?"

Sho spent a lot of time pondering that question.

[Act two-Scene five]

Several days later, Sho asked Ayumu out for coffee again and she said yes. After that, they met for coffee once or twice a week. They became more comfortable with each other as time went by. Sho liked to listen to Ayumu talk about her high school friends and the good times they had together. Sometimes, while he listened to her talk, he would think. _She has so many friends. She must be very popular. Why is she spending time with me?_ Ayumu, on the other hand, enjoyed talking with someone who cared about what she said and didn't make fun of her. Sho would smile and chuckle at some of the funny off-the-wall things she would say.

One night, while they were drinking coffee after work, Sho asked Ayumu if she would like to go with him to see a movie sometime.

"A movie?" she said.

"Yes." he said.

"Okay."

[Act two-Scene six]

The following Saturday evening he waited outside her door. When she came out of the house, they politely bowed toward one another and said hello.

He held out his hand.

She stared at his hand.

He continued to hold out his hand.

"Oh, you're wantin' me to hold it." she said, laughing nervously.

"Yes." he said.

She put her hand in his and they walked down the street to the theater.

_If it takes him this long to hold my hand,_ she couldn't help thinking, _I wonder how long it will take him to try and kiss me._

After the movie, he held her hand and walked her home.

They stood outside her door.

"Sho?" said Ayumu, after several minutes of indecision. "Do you want to kiss me?"

He looked at his feet.

She waited.

He looked at his hands.

She waited.

Finally, he looked at her and said. "Can, can, can I?"

She nodded her head.

He moved toward her and their lips met for a split-second.

She stared at him.

He stared at her.

"Can we try that again?" she said. "Only this time a little longer with our lips slightly parted. At least, that's what they said in a magazine I read."

"What, what kind of magazines are you reading?" asked Sho.

Ayumu put a hand on each side of his face and kissed him passionately.

Since it was the first time for both of them; a multitude of emotions were pulsating through their bodies.

I won't list them all.

They moved apart and panted.

"Can, can we do that again?" said Sho, in shock.

Ayumu smiled. "I think I can handle one more."

They kissed again.

When they released each other, Ayumu opened the door to her house and walked inside.

She peeked out the door and gave him a little smile and a wave.

He smiled and waved back.

She closed the door.

He ran all the way home.

[Act three-Scene one]

"Is that you, Osaka?"

A young woman was standing just inside the door of the restaurant with her hands on her hips.

Ayumu placed some food on a table in front of some customers then turned and glanced at the person who had spoken.

"Osaka, don't you recognize me?"

"Oh, hi Tomo." said Ayumu, half-heartedly.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Don't I look happy?"

"No, not exactly. What are you doing here?"

Ayumu looked around the room, looked at her apron, looked at the tray in her hand, looked at the food she just put down on the table and looked back at Tomo.

"I work here."

"Really? I never would have guessed."

"I'm sorry, Tomo, but I don't have time to talk right now."

"I see you still don't have any boobs."

"So what?" said Ayumu, instinctively covering her chest with her tray. "Boobs ain't important."

"My boobs got bigger." said Tomo, proudly.

At that moment, Sho walked out of the kitchen carrying a stack of dishes. He set them down on a rack and waved at Ayumu. She smiled and waved back at him. He turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"Who's that dweeb?" asked Tomo.

Ayumu put her hands on her hips and said, angrily. "Don't talk about him that way!"

"Whoa! Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is."

Tomo started singing. "Osaka has a boyfriend. Osaka has a boyfriend. Osaka has a boyfriend…"

Ayumu crossed her arms and frowned. "How old are you?"

"I'm just teasing; aren't you a little-miss-serious."

"I really don't have time for this right now."

Ayumu turned on her heel and want back to work.

_What does that Tomo thinks she's doin' comin' in here and talkin' like that._ Ayumu grumbled to herself. _She ain't got no sense._

Tomo sat down at a table and yelled. "Can I get a menu?"

Ayumu grabbed a menu and brought it over to the table. "Oh," she said, "you want to eat somethin'?"

"That's why I came in here." Tomo looked at the menu. "Why are you working here? Did you flunk out of college?"

"How did you know I flunked out of college?"

"So you did flunk out of college."

"Yeah." Ayumu wiped off the next table over. "Are you still in college?"

"Oh sure."

"You weren't any better a student than I was. How did you manage?"

"I have friends who let me copy their work." said Tomo, still looking over the menu.

Ayumu was shocked. "They let you do that in college?"

"Oh sure."

_I couldn't a done that,_ thought Ayumu, as she cleared off another table, _I didn't have any friends in college._

"I think," said Tomo, pointing at the menu, "this chicken meal sounds good."

"Alright." said Ayumu. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea would be good."

"Comin' right up."

[Act three-Scene two]

"Hey Osaka!" yelled Tomo. "We need some service over here."

Ayumu was taking an order from some customers at another table. She looked over and saw Tomo, Yomi and another girl sitting together. Tomo waved. Yomi (looking embarrassed) smiled and waved. Ayumu held up her index finger and turned back to her other customers to finish taking their order. After dropping off the order in the kitchen she headed over to the table where the three girls were sitting.

"Hey, Yomi." she said. "I ain't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Hey, Osaka." said Yomi. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Just peachy."

"Osaka, this is Chisato, a friend of mine from college."

The girl nodded her head and said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." said Ayumu. "What can I get you ladies?"

"Hey," said Tomo, "aren't you forgetting someone?"

"What's that strange noise?"

"Strange noise?" said Yomi.

"Yeah, just now."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Ha ha ha," said Tomo, "very funny."

"There it is again." said Ayumu.

"Are you feeling alright, Osaka?" asked Yomi.

"Never better."

"Are you still mad about what I said about your boobs?" asked Tomo.

"I ain't mad about that."

"What are you mad about?"

"I ain't sayin'." said Ayumu. "Do you ladies want to order something?"

"That's why we're here."

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and a cola." said Yomi.

"Hey," said Tomo, "is that part of your diet?"

"Just shut up."

"What about you?" said Ayumu, turning toward Chisato.

"That sounds good." said Chisato. "I'll have the same."

"Me too." said Tomo.

"Alright, we'll have this out for you in a jiff."

Ayumu took the order back to the kitchen and gave it to the cook.

Sho smiled when he saw her.

"Some of my friends from high school are here." she said.

"Maybe I could meet them sometime." said Sho.

"You want to meet them?"

Sho nodded his head.

"Okay."

Ayumu took the food out to the girl's table. "Here you go." she said. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." they all said together. "It looks delicious."

They began to eat.

"Hey Osaka," said Yomi, "Tomo said you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah I do." said Ayumu, smiling proudly.

"Who is he and what does he do?"

"His name is Sho and he works here washin' dishes."

"Can we meet him?"

"You want to meet him?"

"Yes."

"I could go ask him. Maybe he could come out here for a minute."

"Go ask him." said the three girls together.

"Alright."

Ayumu went back to the kitchen and brought a nervous Sho out to the dining room and introduced him to the girls.

"It, it's nice to meet you." said Sho, bowing. "Ayumu has told me all about her friends from high school."

"It's nice to meet you." said the girls.

"Did you and Osaka meet here in this restaurant?" asked Yomi.

"Osaka?" said Sho, confused. "You, you mean the city? In, in this restaurant?"

Yomi laughed and pointed at Ayumu. "No, I mean her."

"Yeah," said Tomo, "her name is Osaka."

"It, it is?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"She, she never mentioned it."

"I just go by the name Ayumu here." said Ayumu. "If you come here askin' for Osaka, ain't nobody gonna know what you're talkin' about."

Chisato laughed. "You would think they were hundreds of kilometers in the wrong direction."

"Yeah."

"I, I need to get back to work." said Sho. "It, it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you." they said, watching him walk back to the kitchen.

"He's kind of cute; now that I've had a good look at him." said Tomo. "I wonder if he would prefer a girl with boobs."

"Would you shut up about boobs?" yelled Ayumu.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee…"

"Just ignore her." said Yomi.

Ayumu's mind started to drift away. _Would he rather have a girl with boobs?_

"Osaka?"

_I ain't gonna ask him nothin' like that._

"Osaka?"

_Is Tomo gonna try and steal him from me?_

"Osaka?"

_What would I do about that?_

"Osaka?

"Hmm?"

Tomo laughed. "Osaka was off in never-never land again.

"Osaka," said Yomi, "could we have the check?"

"Oh, yes, right." said Ayumu, reaching into her apron pocket, pulling out the check and putting it on the table.

"The food was great, Osaka. We will definitely come back."

"Please do."

[Act three-Scene three]

Sho held Ayumu's hand and walked home with her that evening.

"Do you want me to call you Osaka?" he asked.

"No!" said Ayumu, stamping her foot. "I hate that name!"

Sho stopped walking and said, quietly. "I'm sorry."

"No, Sho, I'm sorry. I shouldn't a said it like that. Please, just call me Ayumu, okay?"

He nodded his head.

They continued to walk down the street holding hands; each lost in their own thoughts.

"Ayumu?" said Sho. "Are, are you going to the festival next week?"

"Yes." she said. "I was plannin' to go."

"With me?"

Ayumu stopped walking and said. "Of course with you, I'm your girlfriend, right?"

"Right."

"That means I want to go with you wherever you go as long as you want me to go with you."

They hugged.

"I can't think of a time I wouldn't want you to." he said, touching her face.

They kissed.

She laid her head on his chest as they stood by the side of the road.

"You know," she said, playing with the buttons on his shirt, "I was so proud to show you off to Tomo and Yomi."

"You're proud of me?"

"Yes, I am, Sho. You're a good man and you treat me like a lady. I bet those girls are jealous of me."

They kissed.

Sho walked Ayumu home.

He felt like he was walking on a cloud.

[Act four-Scene one]

Days, weeks and months went by. Ayumu and Sho's relationship was nice and sweet and comfortable. They were happy. Although they hadn't gone any further than kissing; neither one seemed to mind. They spent a lot of time together at work and outside of work. Everything was, as Ayumu would say, peachy.

One day Ayumu received a letter. _Hmm,_ she thought, _wonder what's in here?_ She opened the letter and this is what it said: Ayumu, please meet me outside your door at 7pm on Friday. I would like to treat you to a nice meal at a fancy restaurant. Formal dress, please. See you then, Sho.

"Mama?" said Ayumu, showing her mother the invitation. "What does formal dress mean?"

"It just means wear something a little fancier than normal." said her mother. "I'll help you get ready on Friday."

"Thank you, Mama."

Ayumu took the invitation to her room and put it in a special place.

Ayumu and Sho spoke to each other many times during the week but neither one of them mentioned the invitation.

[Act four-Scene two]

That Friday morning, Ayumu and her mother went shopping. Ayumu bought a new dress and some new shoes. She had her hair done at a salon and later that afternoon her mother helped her apply a small amount of makeup to her face.

"Oh, you look so nice, Ayumu" said her mother, smiling. "Sho is going to flip when he sees you."

"Thank you, Mama." said Ayumu, blushing. "Thank you for all your help."

They hugged and Ayumu's mother became a little wet around the eyes. She had worried about her little girl from the time she first noticed that Ayumu wasn't exactly normal. Her doctor assured her that there was nothing wrong with the girl; she may be a little slower than the other children but that wasn't cause for concern. Her husband often said that he wasn't smart and he didn't expect Ayumu to be smart either; she never liked that kind of talk. They never argued about it but it made her unhappy when he said it. She always wanted the best for her little girl. Now that her little girl was grown up, had a steady job and a very nice boyfriend; she couldn't be happier.

[Act four-Scene three]

Ayumu stepped out of her front door at seven sharp and stood waiting on the stoop. She looked in the direction of Sho's house and saw him on the side of the street walking quickly towards her. He was wearing a suit and carrying a bouquet of flowers. When he reached her, he smiled and handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you, Sho." she said, happily. "I think I should put these in some water. I'll see if Mama has a vase. Come inside."

They walked inside the house.

"Mama?" said Ayumu, standing inside the doorway. "Do you have a vase?"

"In the cabinet." said her mother, walking into the room. "Oh, aren't those pretty. Here, I'll take care of that."

Ayumu and Sho stood quietly together holding hands and watched as Ayumu's mother found a vase, filled it with water, cut the bottom of the stems, put the flowers in a vase and set the vase on a table.

She turned around and looked at them with a smile on her face. "Oh," she said, clasping her hands together, "Sho, you look so handsome."

"Thank, thank you, Mrs. Kasuga." he said, blushing.

"He does look handsome, doesn't he?" said Ayumu, straitening his tie.

"You kids run along now." said Ayumu's mother. "Have a great time."

"Bye Mama."

"Good, goodbye Mrs. Kasuga." said Sho.

[Act four-Scene four]

Ayumu and Sho left the house and walked hand in hand to the bus stop. They caught a bus and rode downtown. They didn't really notice the other people on the bus; their minds were on each other.

Arriving at their destination, they walked to the restaurant about a block away from the bus stop. Sho held the door for Ayumu and they walked inside. He gave his name to the man by the door. Ayumu looked around in awe as they walked through the restaurant and were seated at a table.

"Wow, so fancy." she said. "Can you really afford this?"

"I, I've been saving up." said Sho, smiling. "Order anything you want."

Ayumu stared at the menu for a while.

_Maybe I should help him pay for this._ she thought, but knew enough not to say out loud.

"Would, would you like to have some wine?" asked Sho.

"Wine?" said Ayumu. "Are you goin' to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" then she thought. _I wouldn't mind if he did._

"No, no," he said, nervously, "I-I wouldn't do that."

"I'm just jokin'." she said, with a smile. "I would like to try some wine. I've never had it before."

"W-we'll ask the w-waiter for a w-wine list." said Sho, trying to recover from Ayumu's joke.

They enjoyed the food, the wine and each other's company as they spent the next hour or so in the restaurant.

[Act four-Scene five]

After the meal, they caught a bus back to their neighborhood.

As they were walking home they passed by a bench.

Sho stopped and said. "Why, why don't we sit here for a while?"

"Alright." said Ayumu.

They sat together on the bench, holding hands and looking at the moon.

"It's a nice evening." said Ayumu.

"Yes, yes it is." said Sho.

Ayumu looked at Sho and it seemed like he was more nervous than usual; which was a lot, considering it's Sho we're talking about.

"Ayumu," he said, "I-I-I have something I want to a-ask you."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Ayumu, I, I want to tell you that I, I love you and, and, and, and, and…"

She studied his anxious face in the glow of the streetlight and her heart began to beat faster. It dawned on her where he was heading. _Is he really…?_

He moved off the bench and got down on one knee.

"Ayumu, I, l, I love you, w-w-w-will you marry me?"

Her heart jumped and her emotions overwhelmed her.

"Yes." she said, with tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes."

He jumped back up next to her on the bench; they embraced and kissed passionately.

They lost track of time.

They forgot where they were.

Someone cleared their throat.

They looked up and saw a police officer smiling at them.

They jumped off the bench, embarrassed.

Smiling and waving nervously at the officer; Sho quickly walked Ayumu home.

[Act five-Scene one]

A lot of people attended the wedding. Her family, his family, friends of family, family of friends, people from the restaurant, friends and family of people from the restaurant, regular customers and so on…

Ayumu's mind drifted back to that day she flunked out of college and had felt so alone. It was just a brief thought; she had more important things to think about.

The ceremony was beautiful.

Ayumu and Sho exchanged their vows and kissed.

Ayumu's mother cried.

Sho's mother cried.

Their fathers shook hands and smiled proudly.

Sho and Ayumu were lost in the moment.

They believed they were living in a fairy tale.

[Act five-Scene two]

Later, while Ayumu and Sho were greeting people at the reception, Ayumu noticed a very pretty girl talking with Yomi and Tomo.

_I wonder who that is?_ _Maybe it's one of their friends from college._

She nudged Sho.

"Hmm?" he said, in the middle of shaking a man's hand.

"Do you know that girl?"

"Which one?"

"The pretty one talkin' with Yomi and Tomo."

"Never seen her before."

Ayumu kept glancing at the girl as the line of people walked by.

The girl was tall and elegant and looked to be in her late teens.

When she came up to shake their hands, she looked into Ayumu's eyes and smiled.

Ayumu stared at her.

"Don't you remember me?" said the girl.

"Ch-chiyo?" said Ayumu, amazed.

"You do remember."

"I didn't recognize you. You've changed."

"I've grown up."

"You sure have."

The girls giggled and hugged.

"How did you know I was gettin' married?" asked Ayumu.

"You sent me an invitation." said Chiyo.

"Yeah, that's right, I sent one to your house but I thought you were still in America."

"I just returned."

"Oh, oh, I want you to meet my husband. Sho, this is Chiyo, she was my best friend in high school."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Chiyo, shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." he said. "My wife talks about you all the time."

"Wife, I'm a wife." said Ayumu, blushing and giggling. "Who would have thunk it."

Sho squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Let's get together sometime." said Chiyo.

"Yeah," said Ayumu, "thank you for comin' to our weddin'."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

Chiyo hugged Ayumu then went to get in line for the buffet.

She turned around in the line and smiled and waved at Ayumu.

Ayumu smiled and waved back.

[Epilogue]

Sho and Ayumu went to the seashore for their honeymoon. They enjoyed the sun, the sand, the sea and each other. I won't give you the details of their first night in the hotel room after their wedding, but I will tell you that nine months later Sho Jr. was born.

They settled down to a simple life of hard work and raising a family (with a little fun thrown in).

Their devotion to each other, their family and their friends remained strong throughout their lifetime.

I love a happy ending, don't you?


End file.
